The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to package a lamp and lamp shade so as to minimize the dimensions of the container while protecting the lamp base and lamp shade from damage during shipment. Damage of the lamp base, when made from glass or ceramic material, is a common problem. A typical lamp and shade have a combined height of 36 to 40 inches when using a shade 14 inches in diameter.